Love Story One Tree Hill
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story so Im really excited!After each chapter Ill end it with a situation then Ill ask you what you want to happen.Will Brooke stay with Lucas or will she find a new love?You pick!Post your choice!Please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill

Chapter 1

Brooke was looking through her closet for something to wear that day she couldn't stop smiling she remembered her date last night with Lucas.

Lucas said,"Come on pretty girl you have to come."Brooke was playing hard to get with him.

She said,"I might come if you tell me what were doing."Brooke was totally enjoying Lucas freak out trying to get her to come with him.

Lucas said,"I cant tell you what were doing its a surprise."

Brooke said,"Oh a suprise now Im going!"They were both smiling.Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and they walked to his truck.They both got in and Lucas took her to the beach.

She said,"Mr.Scott the beach!How romantic!"He lead her over to a blanket that was on the sand close to the ocean.There was a picnic basket.They sat down.

Lucas asked,"Are you hungry?"Brooke nodded and he opened the picnic basket.He pulled out some sandwiches and tuna salad.

After they finished eating Brooke said,"Thank you boyfriend."She kissed him softly on the lips.Pulling her out of the date Brooke heard her cell phone ringing.She ran over to her nightstand and looked at it.She was smiling when she saw it said Lucas.

Lucas said,"Hey pretty girl do me want to drive you to school today?"

Brooke said,"Hi boyfriend!Yeah I just have to get dressed then I will be ready."Lucas hung up the phone and Brooke ran over to her closet again.Finally she decided on a cute short jean skirt and a blue top.Once she got dressed she heard Lucas pull up.She ran outside.He got out of his truck and grabbed her as she jumped into his arms.They kissed passionately until Lucas put her down.

She said,"I had fun last night Broody."Lucas was smiling at her.

He said,"So did I Cheery."Lucas opened the passenger door for Brooke and she jumped in.Brooke waited until he came around and got in on his side.She kissed him again when he got in.He started up the truck and they headed to school.Lucas made sure to park in the farthest spot so they could walk together.He walked around and let Brooke out.She grabbed his hand and they headed towards the school.Nathan parked to the right of them with Haley.When she got out Brooke walked up to her.

Brooke said,"Hey bestfriend!"

"Oh Brooke have you decided to grace us with your presence."Haley said laughing.Brooke,Nathan and Lucas started laughing.They walked past Peyton sitting on a bench.

Brooke said,"Whore!"Peyton just looked at her drawing not paying attention to what Brooke had said.Last year Peyton tried to sleep with Lucas.He of course told her no and when Brooke found out she told Peyton she will never forgive her.Brooke and Peyton used to be best friends.Haley,Nathan and Lucas just kept walking.When they got into the school Nathan and Brooke headed to the library and Lucas and Haley headed to math.

Brooke said,"God study hall is so boring!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Her it is my second chapter for my first One Tree Hill story!Sorry to Brucas fans but I got two reviews saying Brathan should get together and none from Brucas!Thanks for your reviews BrucasPurpleMonkey,LxBx4lf,Snickers4ever,jesterlady and sazad123!I really enjoyed reading your thoughts and Im trying to update the story by your opinions so thanks again!Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Nathan grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her to the back of the library behind a bookshelf.He started kissing her.She pushed him away.

She said,"Nathan what the hell are you doing!Your my bestfriends husband!"Nathan pulled her back towards him and starting kissing her neck.

He said,"But I love you Brooke."Brooke looked shocked.Nathan put his lips to hers and began kissing her again.

Brooke said,"Stoo."But she couldnt finish what she was saying she had always loved Nathan and now he was saying he loved her too.So she started kissing him.

Brooke said,"Wait not here."Nathan walked out into the class Brooke waited for a couple minutes and went into the class she had to fix her hair.Soon the bell was ringing.School was over she decided to let Lucas take her home again.On the way to her house she was very quiet so Lucas put his hand on hers.

He said,"Are you okay Brooke?"Brooke just nodded she wasnt ready to tell him about her and Nathan so the rest of the ride was silent.When they got to Brooke's house she ran up to her room and called Nathan.

Nathan answered,"Hey Brooke."

Brooke said,"Hey Nate.Ok heres the plan meet me tonight at the bar off 7th street at 8 o'clock."

Nathan said,"I cant wait to see you again."

Brooke said,"I love you Nathan."

Nathan said,"I love you too Brooke."Then he hung up.Now she just had to find a way to tell Lucas she was busy tonight.She decided to call Haley.Obviously she couldnt be with Nathan or she would have heard him say he loved Brooke.

Haley said,"Hey Brooke whats up?"

Brooke said,"Nothing just wandering if you wanted to hang out for a little bit."Brooke was hoping she was at her and Nathan's apartment she didnt want to go to town.

Haley said,"Sure come on over Nathan and I are just hanging out at the apartment."Brooke hung up the phone then thought for a minute how could Nathan be with Haley?He must have gone outside to answer her.So Brooke got in her car and headed over to Nathan and Haley's.When she got there she headed up to their apartment.Nathan answered the door and moved so Brooke could come in.Haley was making some kind of food.

Haley said,"Hey Brooke want to stay for dinner Im making Mac and Cheese."Brooke just nodded.

Then she said,"Oh my god do you have aspirin I have a freaking huge headache?"Brooke really didnt have a headache she wanted to kiss Nathan again she really did love him.

Haley said,"Yeah there should be some in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."Then Brooke headed into the bathroom.

She said,"I cant find any are you sure its in here?"

Nathan said,"Ill come help you look."Then Nathan walked in the bathroom.He kissed Brooke.

Then he said,"Here it is."He handed the aspirin to Brooke and she took two.She put the box back in the cabinet and headed out to the kitchen.Haley handed her a glass of water.Brooke took the aspirin then gave Haley a nod saying thanks.

Brooke said,"So Nate you excited about the game tomorrow night?"

Nathan said,"Hell yeah were gonna kick some ass!"Haley was just finishing the Mac and Chesse.She grabbed three bowls and handed two of them to Brooke and Nathan.Nathan finished his first and grabbed seconds.They all laughed at how fast he had ate.

Brooke said,"Well I should be headed home thanks for the food guys."

Nathan said,"Ill walk you to your car and then Ill do the dishes when I get back."Haley walked back into her and Nathan's room to get changed it was almost 8.Once Nathan and Brooke got to her car Nathan pressed Brooke against the car door and starting kissing her.

He said,"Ill see you in a little bit."Then he ran back up to their apartment.Brooke got in her car and headed to the bar once she got there she ordered two beers and got a table.Nathan was just finishing the dishes.

Haley came up to him and said,"Thanks."She wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug.

Then he said,"Im going out for a bit Ill be back in an hour or so."

Haley said,"Alright Ill be here."

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Hope you liked it!Since Brooke is getting with Nathan who do you think Lucas is going to get with?Will it be Peyton or longtime bestfriend Haley?You pick!Post your choice!Please review!Next chapter up later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter three!Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!Im waiting till I get 20 reviews before I write the new chapter!Sorry Laley fans Leyton one but dont worry they might not be together to long!Theres also some Brathan hotness in this chapter lol!Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Lucas was at home in his room reading a book when Peyton walked in.Lucas was still friends with Peyton even though Brooke hated her.

She said,"Hey Luke can we talk?"Peyton looked upset.

Lucas said,"Sure whats up?"

Peyton said,"I need your help.I miss Brooke a lot and I know she hates me."

Lucas said,"Peyton I dont know if theres much I can do.Brooke makes her own decisions."

Peyton said,"Please."Then she started to cry Lucas got off his bed and wrapped his arms around her.She sobbed into his chest.Then she lifted her head and looked at him with a look of pure love.Lucas kissed her.Peyton kissed him back and they eventually fell onto his bed.Lucas's cell phone started ringing.He grabbed it off the floor it said Brooke.

Peyton asked,"Who is it?"

Lucas said,"Its Brooke."Then he answered the phone.

Brooke said,"Hi boyfriend!Im going to go out and have some fun tonight."Peyton looked at Lucas with a questioning look she wondered what Brooke was saying.

Then Lucas replied,"Alright have fun Ill talk to you later."Lucas shut his cell phone and looked at Peyton.

She asked,"So what did she want?"

Lucas said,"She said shes going to go and have some fun whatever that means."

Peyton said,"Alright I'm going to go home."She got off Lucas's bed and walked over to the door.

Lucas said,"Wait arent we going to talk about what we did."Peyton took her hand off the doorknob and turned to Lucas.

Peyton said,"Whats the point Lucas?Your dating Brooke!We can never be together!No matter how much we want to."

Lucas said,"Why not?"Peyton didnt answer she just opened the door and walked out.Brooke was still waiting on Nathan to get to the bar.She ordered another drink.Soon Nathan was there.When he walked in he spotted Brooke and walked over to the booth she was sitting in and sat beside her.

Brooke said,"I went ahead and ordered you a beer and after we can go back to my house."Nathan looked happy when he took a drink of his beer.After five beers each Brooke and Nathan took their cars to Brooke's house.Brooke took Nathan up to her room then shut the door and locked it.Nathan grabbed a hold of her and threw her on the bed.They started kissing.Then Brooke put her hands on the bottom of Nathans shirt and pulled it off of him.She threw it on the floor.Then Brooke's cell phone started ringing.She jumped up and looked at it.It read Lucas,Brooke hit ignore.

Nathan said,"I want everything with you."

Brooke replied,"I want everything with you too."They continued kissing and then Brookes shirt was off.Brooke moved down to Nathan's jeans and unbuttoned them he helped her pull them off.Now he was in his boxers and he had an erection.Nathan pulled Brooke's skirt off of her.Then he unhooked her bra and pulled down her panties.Brooke pulled his boxers off of him.He entered her slowly.Then he picked up the pace and she moaned in pleasure.Soon after they were both satisfied he pulled out and layed down.Brooke moved over towards him and they fell asleep.

The next morning Brooke woke up to her alarm.She hit the off button then looked over and saw Nathan on her bed.She shook him as hard as she could to get him up.

Brooke said,"Nate wake up!"Nathan finally woke up and jumped up out of Brooke's bed.

He said,"What happened?"

Brooke said,"We fell asleep.Hurry get dressed we have to get you to your apartment."Brooke ran to her closet and picked out a red top and short tan skirt.She quickly got dressed then went out to her car.Nathan jumped in his car .They drove to Nathan and Haley's apartment.Nathan ran up the stairs to the apartment.

He opened the door and headed for the bedroom.Haley was still asleep so he went to the closet and got some clothes to wear today.Once he was dressed he put on some colonge then started nudging Haley.She woke up quickly.

Haley said,"Well good morning Mr.Scott your already dressed."

Nathan said,"Yeah its almost time for school I let you sleep in."Then Haley got up and went to get some clothes on.Brooke was still in her car when she saw them open the apartment door she took off towards Tree Hill High.Nathan and Haley got there right after Brooke did.They ran up to her.

Haley said,"Hey Brooke when did you get here?"

Brooke said,"Just a second ago.Hey how is your singing going?"

Haley said,"Well Chris wants me to go on tour with him and the Wreckers!"

Brooke said,"Oh my god Haley thats amazing!"Nathan followed Brooke and Haley as they finished talking about the tour.Brooke knew if Haley went on the tour she could be with Nathan and thats what she really wanted.Lucas was right in front of them.

He said to Brooke,"Hey I tried calling you last night."

Brooke said,"I know I was in bed."Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed her.Nathan had a look of jealousy.Brooke really didnt want to be kissing Lucas but until Nathan told Haley they were together she wasnt going to tell him.So she broke off the kiss and starting walking again.Right ahead of her Brooke saw Jake.He was also on the basketball team with Nathan and Lucas.

Brooke called out to him,"Hey Jake come walk with us!"Jake turned around and started walking with them.Then Lucas pulled Brooke away from Nathan,Haley and Jake.

He said,"I need to talk to you."

Brooke said,"Okay whats going on?"

Lucas said,"Peyton came over last night."Before he could continue Brooke opened her mouth.

She said,"What the hell!How could you let that slut come over after she tried sleeping with you last year!"

Lucas said,"Thats not all I kissed her."Lucas looked scared of telling her this he really didnt want to hurt her but he had to tell her the truth.Brooke looked suprised and sad at the same time she was upset Lucas kissed Peyton and happy because now she could date the love of her life.

Brooke said,"How could you?!We are so over!Lucas oh my god I cant even look at you right now!"Even if she was happy they were broken up she had to act angry.She ran over to were Peyton was walking.

Peyton said,"Brooke theres something I need to tell you."Brooke looked very angry.

Brooke said,"You bitch!Its not enough trying to sleep with my boyfriend last year now you have to kiss him!"Brooke pulled back her hand and punched Peyton in the face.

Lucas ran over to them.Then he said,"Brooke stop!Leave her alone!"Lucas grabbed a hold of Brooke's hands and held her back.Peyton stood up.

Then Brooke said,"Slut!I'll never forgive you ever!"Peyton walked into the school then Lucas let go of Brooke and followed her.Haley,Nathan and Jake seeing this ran over to Brooke.

Haley said,"What the hell was that!"Nathan and Jake looked like they were asking the same thing.

Brooke said,"Peyton kissed Lucas last night!"Nathan gave a quick smile then went back to his shocked expression.

Jake said,"What the hell is up with her?She needs to back off."

Brooke said,"Its ok because you know what I broke up with him.He is a total ass and that bitch is so off the squad."Brooke headed into the school.Haley,Nathan and Jake followed her.Nathan and Brooke headed to study hall.Rachel a cheerleader with Brooke and she is in their class.Brooke and Nathan went over to sit with her.

When she saw Brooke's face Rachel asked,"Hey whats up?"

Brooke said,"Peyton kissed Lucas last night!"

Rachel said,"Sorry hun.Hey at least now you know she wont be trying to steal him from you all the time."

Brooke said,"It gets even better Im going to kick her little skinny ass off the squad."They both laughed.

The teacher said,"Miss Davis,Miss Gattina are you going to cease talking or do you wish to continue in detention?"Brooke and Rachel shut up and started looking at their books.Then Brooke's hand shot in the air.

The teacher said,"Yes Miss Davis."

Brooke said,"Can I go to the bathroom."

Nathan said,"Me too."The teacher pointed his head to the passes.They got up and grabbed them.The halls were completely empty.Nathan pressed Brooke up against the lockers and kissed her neck.Then he put his lips on hers and started kissing her.They kissed for a minute then Brooke went back into the class.Nathan waited another minute then walked in.Study Hall was soon over Brooke headed to math.Haley sat by Lucas in her history class.

She leaned over to him and said,"What the hell is your problem?How freaking dare you kiss Peyton when you were dating Brooke!"

Lucas leaned over to her and said,"Oh you mean kind of like when you kissed Chris!"Haley opened her mouth in anger.

Then she said,"That is different he kissed me!"

Lucas said,"Yeah sure he held you down and forced you to kiss him sorry Haley your story is a lie.So dont go all goody-goody on me cause I will just through it back in your face!"Haley leaned back in her seat and started writing down notes.After lunch all the cheerleaders and basketball players headed to a class where Coach Durham discussed the plays for tonights game with them and they gave their opinions.After they had two more classes school was over.

Brooke said,"Rachel,Haley come with me we need to go and get ready for the game."Brooke hopped in her car.Rachel jumped up front and Haley got in the back.Brooke drove them to her house and they went up to her room.Then she said,"Alright I was thinking we could hang out for a while then get changed and do each others hair and make-up."Haley and Rachel agreed.They all took showers and got changed into their uniforms.Brooke and Rachel straightned their hair and Haley curled hers.After they were done with their hair they did their make-up.Brooke put on pink lip gloss,pink eyeliner and a Ravens sparkly tattoo on her right cheek.Rachel put on some red lip gloss and put some blush on her cheeks.Haley put on some light brown lipstick and some dark eye liner.They went out to Brooke's car and headed to the game.They had to get there early so they could get prepped.When they walked in the gym Peyton was sitting over with seven other cheerleaders.

They all walked up to her.Brooke said,"What the hell are you doing here?You couldnt honestly think I would let you stay on the squad after you kissed my boyfriend.Get out!"

Peyton said,"Im not leaving."Brooke,Haley and Rachel had shocked expressions.If the leader said you were off the squad you were theres no buts about it.

Brooke said,"Alright Im not playing games tonight.Your gonna leave or Ill make you leave."

Peyton said,"Then bring it on bitch!"Peyton jumped on Brooke.Brooke punched and slapped Peyton in the face until she got off.Peyton got up and ran out of the gym.

Brooke said,"You have to give your uniform back!"Peyton just ignored her and ran outside.Lucas ran over to Brooke.

He asked,"What the hell is your problem?Kicking her off the squad?Stop being a bitch Brooke!"He ran back over to where the basketball players were practicing.

Haley said,"Dont listen to him Brooke.You have every right to be mean to her."

Rachel said,"Yeah you can do whatever you want."After they finished stretching the game was getting started.The whole time the cheerleaders screamed and rooted for the team.Brooke mainly cheered for Nathan but she was good about hiding it.Ravens won 57-34.

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope you liked!Will Haley go on the tour or stay in Tree Hill?You decide!Post your choice!Next chapter up later!Thanks again to all my reviewers it means a lot to me when I see I have a new one!Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the game Haley and Nathan got in a fight.She told him that she was going to go on the tour.

Nathan said,"Then you know what were done.We'll both sign the annulment papers when we get home and our marrige will be over by Sunday."Haley just ran outside.Brooke and Rachel went after her.She was over crying by Brookes car.

Rachel said,"Dont listen to him Haley!You go on that tour even if Nathan doesnt want you too!This is your dream!"

Brooke said,"She's right Hales!If Nathan wont except your dream then you leave him and do it."Brooke would never leave Nathan for her dream she loved him to much to.

Haley said,"You guys are right!If Nathan wont let me have my dream then obviously hes not the right guy for me!Im going home and signing those annulment papers."

Brooke said,"I'll drive you get e on Rachel."They all got in Brooke's car and headed to Nathan and Haley's apartment.When they got there they all got out of the car and went up to the apartment.The annulment papers were on the kitchen counter.Haley went back into her and Nathan's bedroom.She came out with a pen and signed the papers.Nathan just then walked through the door.He had already signed the papers so he grabbed them and walked out the door.Brooke ran out the door after him.

She said,"Nate wait!"He stopped half way down the stairs.

Nathan said,"Brooke cant you see now we can be together and we wont have to hide our relationship anymore."He put his lips to hers and put his tongue on her lower lip begging for entrance.Brooke deepened the kiss allowing entrance into her mouth she massaged Nathan's tongue with her own.Then breaking off the kiss she ran back up the stairs to the apartment.Haley and Rachel were in the bedroom.She ran back there.There was a suitcase on the bed where Rachel was sitting.Haley was throwing clothes into it.

Brooke asked,"Are you leaving?"

Haley said,"I have to leave tonight at 12."Brooke walked over and hugged Haley.

She said,"Im going to miss you you know."Haley and Brooke were both smiling.

Then Haley said,"Yeah.Im going to miss you too."Haley gave Brooke a hug and started crying.She would be gone for four years.

Rachel said,"Im going to miss you too."She walked over and joined Brooke and Haley in the hug.Then Haley pulled away.

She said,"I better finish packing its almost 11 already.Do you guys want to come with me to the station?"

Brooke and Rachel said,"Of course we do!"After she finished packing they all walked out to Brookes car and headed to the bus station.When they got there they saw Chris and The Wreckers already boarding.Haley gave Rachel and Brooke one last hug.

Brooke said,"Goodbye bestfriend."

Haley gave her suitcase to the driver and got on the bus saying,"I'll miss you!"With that the bus took off.Brooke started crying.

Rachel said,"Whats wrong?"Rachel looked worried as Brooke continued crying.

Then she replied,"Im going to miss her.She wont be back for four year!"Rachel hugged Brooke as she sobbed.

Lucas drove Peyton home her dad was still on leave.

She said,"Do you wanna come in?"Lucas nodded and Peyton unlocked the door and they walked up to her room.

Lucas said,"Man you got a lot of records."

Peyton said,"Yeah theres more in my closet."Lucas sat on her bed.Then Peyton said,"Well go ahead and make yourself comfortable."They both started laughing.

Lucas said,"Well I better be heading home my mom will worry about me."He kissed Peyton softly and went outside.He got in his truck and drove home.Peyton started drawing and put on a record.

Brooke was driving Rachel home.Once they got to her house Rachel hopped out.She said,"Thanks for the ride Brooke I'll talk to you tomorrow."When Rachel walked into her house Brooke started driving again.She called Nathan hoping he was home she didnt want to be alone tonight.

Nathan answered,"Hey you."

Brooke said,"Hey.Are you at your apartment?"

Nathan asked hopefully,"Yeah why do you wanna come over?"

Brooke said,"I just want to be with you Nathan."

Nathan said,"Come on over."They said goodbye and hung up the phone.Brooke headed to Nathan's apartment.After ten minutes she was there.She had already planned on staying with someone so she had a duffle bag with clothes in it.She grabbed it and walked up the stairs to the apartment.Nathan opened the door and let her in.When she got in he kissed her.She kissed him back.

Then she said,"Im going to go change and then I'll be back."Brooke walked into the bathroom.She opened up her duffle bag and changed into yellow pajamas.She took off her ravens sparkly tatto and threw it in the trash.After she put everything away she pushed her bag by the toilet then walked out of the bathroom.All the lights were off.

Nathan said,"Im in the bedroom."Brooke walked back to his bedroom.Nathan was laying shirtless on the bed under the sheets.She walked over to the bed and lifted up the sheets and climbed in.She moved over and cuddled up to Nathan he wrapped his arm around her head and she layed on his chest.

Nathan said,"I love you Brooke Davis."They were both smiling.

Then Brooke looked up at him and said,"I love you too Nathan Scott."He looked down and kissed her.Brooke layed her head back down on his chest.They fell asleep.The next morning when Brooke woke up it was sunny out.She was happy to be with Nathan.She layed back down and fell asleep.When she woke back up Nathan wasnt in the bed.Brooke got up and went out into the kitchen.Nathan was making breakfast.

He said,"Do you want some eggs?"

Brooke said,"Sure Im going to go get changed and Ill come out and eat."Brooke and Nathan were smiling.She walked into the bathroom and unzipped her bag to get some clothes.She took a shower and got dressed.When she walked out of the bathroom Nathan was pouring two glasses of orange juice.Brooke walked over and sat down beside him.They ate and laughed.After they were finished they put their plates in the sink.Nathan walked over and layed on the couch.Brooke followed him and layed on him.

Nathan said,"Im glad your here."

She said,"Im glad Im here too."Just then Brooke's cell phone starting ringing.She ran over and grabbed it off of the kitchen counter.It read Rachel.Brooke answered,"Hey friend whats up?"

Rachel replied,"Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach?"Brooke thought for a moment.Nathan was staring at her.

Brooke said,"Sure can Nathan come?"When Nathan heard his voice he smiled.Brooke was hoping Rachel would say yes she didnt want to be away from Nathan for two seconds.

Then Rachel answered,"Yeah he can come I'll meet you at 12."They said goodbye and hung up.Brooke looked at her cell phone it said 11:20.She walked over and layed with Nathan.

He asked,"Whats up?"Brooke just layed on him smiling she couldnt believe she was finally with the love of her life.

Then realizing he was waiting for her answer she said,"Rachel wants us to go to the beach at 12."Nathan nodded.That meant he wanted to go.Brooke got up and walked into the bathroom.She opened her duffle bag and pulled out her straightner.She plugged it in and began to straighten her hair.Once she was finished she put on her make-up then grabbed a babyingsuit out of her bag and slipped it under her clothes.A red bikini with black spots.Brooke put her straightner back in the bag and closed it.Then she picked it up and took it out into the living room.Nathan was still sitting on the couch.

Then he said,"You look gorgeous."

Brooke said,"Thanks handsome."Nathan got up and walked into the bathroom to get changed.He came out with blue swimming trunks and a black shirt.

Brooke asked,"Do you think we should bring towels?"Nathan laughed he hadnt realized he forgot them so he walked back into the bathroom.He came out with four towels.They walked out to Brooke's car.She threw her bag in the back and started driving.Nathan was sitting on the passanger seat.They arrived at the beach in thirty minutes.Rachel was out laying down in a chair.Brooke and Nathan walked over to her.

She said,"Hey Nate,Brooke."They nodded to her and put their towels on the sand.Brooke layed down and Nathan took off his shirt and ran into the water.Then he got out soaking wet and ran over to Brooke.

He said playfully,"Get in the water!"

Brooke said,"No way!That water is freezing!"Rachel and Brooke laughed.Then Nathan layed on Brooke and got her wet.

Brooke screamed,"Nathan Im going to kick your butt!"Nathan quickly jumped off of her and jumped back in the ocean.Brooke got up and ran after him.She jumped into the water beside him.They splashed back and forth then Nathan moved in close to Brooke.

He said,"I love you Brooke Davis."Then he kissed her and she kissed him back.They stayed like that until they heard Rachel scream at them.

She said,"What the hell!"Brooke!Nathan!Your still married!"Rachel was very angry.

Then Brooke said,"God Rach chill.Nathan and I have been in love for a long time."Rachel just stared at them in shock.


End file.
